fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaneTheVelociraptor/Revival of the Dinosaurs: Episode 3
Narrator: ''In the Triassic Period, they were just a spec of the Earth. But once the Jurassic came, they took a whole new level. We will explore the life of the magnificent creatures called "Dinosaurs". Episode 3: Gobi's Burns 'Gobi Desert, 70 MYA' ''Narrator: ''Welcome to the Gobi Desert in the late Cretaceous Period. The sun shined brighter back then, so the weather was unbelievebly hot at day, and extremely cold at night. Thus, many animals developed traits to escape the harsh climate of the desert. '''A Jerboa-like creature jumps into the scene, hopping around. Later, a jaw snatches the rodent. The hunter is revealed.' Narrator: ''Creatures like Velociraptor can survive for weeks without eating. The food is scarce in deserts like these. '''The Dromaeosaurid eats the mammal whole.' Narrator: ''This female has lost it's pack, and is out to find it. Velociraptors rarely survive on their own. '''The Raptor preens it's feathers, then continues walking through the desert, it soon finds a group of herbivorous creatures.' Narrator: ''These are Protoceratops, one of Velociraptor's main prey. The main problem is that the female doesn't have a pack to take down the herbivore. '''The herd peacefully wanders around. One of them eats a dried bush.' Narrator: ''Protoceratops have a unique digestion tract desinged to digest dried vegetation. Perfect for those who live under a harsh climate. '''The Velociraptor walks away from the herd, after a few minutes, it finds an oasis.' Narrator: ''Our female has finally found water in the middle of nowhere. '''Footsteps of a giant creature are heard nearby' Narrator: ''But the owners of the oasis won't give it out that easy. '''A clawed creature tries to scare the Raptor away, and it succeds.' Narrator: ''Therizinosaurus. A herbivore with claws as long as 1 meter. They recently laid their eggs near the oasis. '''The camera pans close to a sandy hill, a thief is peeking out of it.' Narrator: ''Thieves are up to them, Oviraptors. '''A gang of them slowly walks up to the oasis.' Narrator: ''While Oviraptors are not usually up to eggs, but it is the dry season now. Their food is scarce as well. '''One of the thieves runs up closely to the nest, but gets slashed by the protectors of it.' Narrator: ''Alas for them, the mother reacts and kills the thief. '''The other Oviraptors run away. We are back to the female Velociraptors.' Narrator: ''And alas for us, our female has found her pack. '''The Pack goes out for a hunt. They soon find a herd of Protoceratops.' Narrator: ''It is time to attack. But something horrible is coming. '''A sandstorm comes closer and closer to both the herd and the pack each second.' Narrator: ''A sandstorm has brewed in the desert. '''The female goes up to the herd. The other members of the pack try to warn her, but they soon run away. The female attacks a Protoceratops, but it is too late. A real photograph of a fossil is shown.' ''Narrator: ''This fossil was found in 1971. It is a fossil of a Velociraptor and a Protoceratops mid-combat, frozen in time. ''Narrator: ''In the next episode, we will explore the snowy plains of Cretaceous Alaska. We will meet many creatures adapted to live in the snow. Category:Blog posts